Mafia Garten
by Cheshire-Assassin
Summary: Kindergrten AU! Trans!Tsuna


CH 1 New Kids Arrive At School.

It was the time of year Tsuna dreaded most, the start of the school year which of course meant new students. Really though who could blame her Namimori Elementary was where the most violent and sadistic and shy children went, and another year meant she would be getting new additions to the class. It also meant she would have to make sure Mukuro didn't get lost every time school ended and making sure all the new kids knew not to make fun of other people's gender or sexuality choices as everyone else shoves that job onto her.

The others teachers, bar Enma her childhood friend, were completely fine with a multitude violent and chaotic children entering their classes, probably because they were only getting one or two new students while she was getting six. Not to mention her little brother, Giotto, was in the class across the hall from her's which was taught by Elena who had a small demonic child vying for her love. Sighing softly Tsuna lightly cursed at herself for accepting this job from her friend who was the principal though she did owe him for sticking up for her all these years and assisting with her little brother.

Massaging her forehead Tsuna stood up to exit the class and find Mukuro and his sister before the other kids arrived. Swiftly exiting the class Tsuna headed to the oval to start her search, because somehow Mukuro ended up there at least once a day when trying to get to class but never when he was going to gym class. Arriving at her destination Tsuna looked around the area and spotted to dark indigo coloured heads going into the assembly hall, after spotting her targets she quickly rushed after the children hoping to catch them before they went somewhere else.

Entering through the doors the siblings had left open she once again spotted the two, they had stopped as Mukuro looked around confused. Sighing in relief she quickly closed the distance between them, setting a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, giving him an exasperated smile when he turned around.

"Ah! Tsunako-sensei just the lady I was looking for." Mukuro happily stated as he stared up at his teacher. "This," he said gesturing at the female with him, "is my little sister Chrome she's extremely shy so you made need to take her answers through me for a while."

"That's fine Mukuro." she replied slightly amused at the young pair's unique relationship. "Perhaps I should get you a map of the school hmm? Or is Chrome actually able to remember directions unlike a certain someone." Tsuna teased her student lightly knowing he hated being reminded of his incapability of using directions as it was the only similarity between him and Hibari Kyouya.

Huffing at Tsuna's jab he silently grabbed her hand, giving her an expectant look causing Tsuna to laugh softly at his completely disgruntled expression. Making sure their hands were connected properly she gently tugged at it as she started walking back to the classroom. After a few minutes she and the siblings arrived back at their classroom, when they did Mukuro let go of hr hand and rushed inside dragging Chrome with him to the back of the classroom where he normally sat. Chuckling in amusement Tsuna followed them inside except she went to her desk rather than the back of the class.

"The other newbies will be arriving soon Chrome so if they bully you just tell me, Tsunako-sensei or our caretaker and we'll take care of it alright? Kufufufu" Mukuro informed Chrome clearly having evil intentions on how _he_ would deal with them. Chrome just nodded her, nervous expression and body language telling Tsuna exactly how much she liked meeting new people which was obviously an event she disliked greatly.

"Do you enjoy doing anything in particular that would calm you down Chrome-chan?" Tsuna called out worried that her new student was going to faint because of her nerves going wild.

"Chrome likes reading to calm down or for any reason Tsunako-sensei why don't you get her a book to read." Mukuro called out with an obviously pleased expression on his face that she was trying to help calm his sister down. Tsuna got one of the small storybooks from the shelf near her desk and made her way to the sibling's position to hand it to the shy female.

"Here you go Chrome you can read that until lessons start okay?" Tsuna said softly hoping to seem harmless in the little girl's eyes. Chrome nodded silently with a tiny smile on her face.


End file.
